Okaeri
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE. Recomeçar era sempre difícil. Continuação de Since You've Been Gone. Reituki. Yaoi/Shonen-ai. Ficlet.


**Título: **Okaeri

**Autora: **Nah

**Casal: **ReitaxRuki

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Universo Alternativo

**Sinopse: **Recomeçar era sempre difícil.

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem. Mas a fic sim, então nada de sair plagiando.

-

Continuação de Since You've Been Gone.

Ficlet. Shonen-ai.

* * *

**Okaeri**

**-  
**

Ele retirou do bolso do casaco a chave que lhe pertencia, encaixando-a na fechadura e destrancando a porta ao mesmo tempo em que deixava um enorme suspiro escapar.

Não tinha tido coragem de devolvê-la. Aquela esperança tola de que os dois se acertassem o fizera guardar a cópia para si, mesmo depois de juntar suas coisas em uma mala e partir.

Mas quando atendeu a ligação de Takanori, a voz dele chorosa pedindo para que voltasse para casa, ao invés do alívio que imaginou que sentiria, foi uma ansiedade quase angustiante.

Porque ele sabia que estavam retrocedendo ao se darem mais uma chance. Que às vezes não há mais volta.

Mesmo assim juntou suas coisas no mesmo dia.

Ficar longe do pequeno, não ver as roupas dele misturadas com as suas e saber que não iria acordar com ele agarrado em seu corpo, era muito mais doloroso do que a idéia de que talvez estivessem cometendo um erro.

E sentiu seu peito encher com um sentimento estranho, algo sufocante e ao mesmo tempo acalentador assim que pôs os olhos em Takanori, sentado no sofá, a feição tão temerosa quanto a sua.

Aproximou-se, largando a mala ao pé do estofado e sentou com toda a naturalidade que possuía, como se tivesse chegado de um dia de trabalho.

Ruki estava ali ao seu lado, depois de um mês em que tinham decidido colocar um ponto final em uma relação desgastada.

E ambos não sabiam o que fazer ou o que falar ao estarem tão perto, conflitando entre a vontade de matarem a saudade ou de se manterem cautelosos.

Recomeçar era sempre difícil.

Mas estavam dispostos a correr o risco de se machucarem uma outra vez.

Suspirou pesadamente ao ver que não iria conter a vontade de afagar as mechas claras do outro, o simples contato já sendo o suficiente para trazer uma gama de lembranças. Ainda assim conteve a vontade de acolher o pequeno entre os braços e pedir desculpas pelas coisas ditas na última briga.

E foi Takanori quem tomou iniciativa de começar a conversa, o rosto já limpo das lágrimas derramadas.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – murmurou, sem fitá-lo, um sorriso pequeno começando a se formar em seus lábios ao sentir o perfume suave do outro. – Eu sei que não deveria ter ligado... Mas eu não consegui. Quando cheguei e encontrei o apartamento vazio foi tão...

Reita engoliu o nó enorme em sua garganta ao ouvir o som da voz dele se partindo. E sabia que palavra o pequeno usaria para concluir a frase, o mesmo que tinha sentido ao se ver sozinho em um quarto alugado.

_Devastador_.

- É tão pior ficar longe de você, Reita... – murmurou, a voz voltando a ficar embargada. – Porque eu sei que já estamos tão quebrados que não tem como ter conserto. Mesmo assim eu quero você do meu lado... – então sua mão buscou a do outro, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele.

Mas Akira não conseguiu dizer nada. Ainda estava imerso no calor que a mão do menor transmitia, a sensação de que algo comprimia seu peito dolorosamente esvaindo com o singelo contato.

Quando deu por si já tinha puxado o mais novo para os braços, apertando-o e afundando o rosto no pescoço dele, os olhos ardendo em lágrimas não derramadas, engolfado na sensação do abraço.

Só então ele tinha idéia do quão difícil foi ficar longe todo aquele tempo, que não precisava de mais nada além de Takanori ao seu lado e que construir novas lembranças era o que mais queria.

Ruki roçou o nariz em suas mechas, fechando os olhos ao ouvir as três únicas palavras murmuradas por Reita, fazendo um calor gostoso tomar conta do seu peito. Então tocou o rosto dele com os lábios, deixando um beijo suave, quase imperceptível, apertando o entre os braços ao murmurar:

- _Okaeri_...

E aquilo era tudo o que Reita mais desejava.

* * *

**N.A: **Agradecimentos especiais a hinatinha05, bethyep, J-anny, Miih-chan e Menina Maru, por comentarem na anterior e terem pedido continuação. Se não fosse por isso eu não tinha escrito essa aqui. Obrigada, meninas, e espero que não tenham se decepcionado muito.

Eu preciso mesmo explicar o título? XD Bom, só pra garantir, _Okaeri _ou _okaerinasai _é uma daquelas expressões japonesas que não tem tradução em português, mas seria algo como 'seja bem vindo de volta'.


End file.
